1. Field
The invention relates to a combined radio and weapon, particularly an individual soldier's rifle.
2. Background
The improvements in small two-way radios now make it possible for each individual soldier to have his own radio communicator. This does, however, pose certain problems. When used as a receiver the unit is most valuable in disseminating tactical data and specific orders, but when used as a transmitter it can render the user vulnerable to enemy action. In critical situations the use of a radio also tends to engage one or more of the users hands, which are needed to control a weapon. Further under the stress of battlefield situations such equipment tends to get lost, broken or even intentionally discarded. A large part of a soldiers basic training deals with the maintenance and care of his rifle. An object of the present invention is to extend this training benefit to his radio by making it an integral part of his rifle or other weapon. At the same time it is an object to use parts of the weapon, without inhibiting their normal function to improve the performance of the radio.